


Soft Spot

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert, Short, rizo writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: You and Shikamaru decide to nap in the forest
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CascadingElegance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/gifts).



> this is a gift fic for a very dear friend of mine, she deserves the whole world babes i hope you like this

Cracking open your eyes, you took a deep breath. The faint smell of tobacco and nicotine hit you, and you instantly knew who the smell belonged to. This smell brought you comfort, safety, rest. Without it you were anxious, restless, because if you didn't smell this rich characteristic scent, it meant that Shikamaru wasn't around you. 

Snuggling further into his chest, you inhaled deeper as you wound your arms around his torso. That earned you a raspy, sleepy chuckle as he ran his hands through your soft hair. 

"I'm not going anywhere.." He muttered, leaning his face into your hair. You hummed, acknowledging what he said and you just made yourself more comfortable in his arms. 

You and Shikamaru decided to go into the forest for a little adventure and you found such a nice spot for a nap it would be a waste if you missed this opportunity for a great nap with him. 

The trees provided shade from the harshly shining sun, but you still felt the warmth on your skin. The rustling of the leaves in the wind made you relax along with the steady rise and fall of Shikamaru's chest as you nested on him. His heartbeat is something you also cherished.

It was a strong, steady beat in him and whenever you hugged him tighter, you could hear as it picked up the pace, heart fluttering in his chest.   
The same was goign on inside you too. 

Stretching nicely, you peeked up at your love and smiled at him lazily. His hair is everywhere, face content, eyes closed. Scooting up carefully, you planted a soft kiss against his slightly dry lips and purred as he kissed you back just as softly. 

"We need to get going.." You whispered, nuzzling his chin with your nose coyly. Shikamaru gave you a long hum and holding onto your waist, he just rolled over, smothering you under him. 

"10 more minutes.." He grunted, voice still croaky. He was absolutely lovely like this and you very much appreciated sleepy Shika especially after a hard night of making love to each other. 

How can you say no to the love of your life?


End file.
